


The Target

by TwentySixNine (1529Jake)



Series: The Petekey Married AU [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, Laser Tag, M/M, married au, petekey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1529Jake/pseuds/TwentySixNine
Summary: The Way brothers love to prove each other wrong.  In this case Mikey claims to know Frank better than Gerard knows Pete, and on top of that,  Mikey is also hoping to prove that he's the superior laser tag player between the two.  They call on their friends to set up a challenge of VIP laser tag, and the VIP just so happens to be Pete.  Mikey can already taste the victory pizza on his tongue, the one he Gerard will owe him if he wins.





	The Target

He watched carefully as the target moved around the dark room, his white sneakers giving him away.  It was just dumb luck that Pete didn’t seem to know how to dress for this particular occasion, and because of that he had practically served the victory to Mikey and his team on a silver platter.    

“I’m moving in,” Mikey whispered to his closest ally.  He didn’t wait for Frank to respond as he stayed low and made sure that the coast was clear, before this had all started everyone voted Mikey to be the one to take Pete out.  It was a form of cruelty, but he also had that quiet skill set that the job needed.  Not even his sneakers squeaked on the linoleum floor as he crept behind a multitude of objects, all of which kept him perfectly hidden.  

Mikey watched as Pete ducked behind some oddly shaped pole, leaving him open on both sides, but his back was covered by the wall that was nearby.   _ Perfect _ Mikey thought as a smirk spread across his lips  _ this is going to be too easy _ .  He was less than a foot away now, and Pete still hadn’t noticed his presence, better than that though he wasn’t even looking in Mikey’s direction.  Everything threatened to move in slow motion, but Mikey knew he’d need to be fast if this was going to work.  Taking two deep breaths he let the hand holding the gun fall to his side, before closing the distance between him and Pete as quickly as he could.

Pete stumbled against the wall the impact surprising him enough to drop his own gun.  There was a clear look of betrayal in his eyes, one that Mikey drank in before dipping down and plastering his lips onto Pete’s.  Even though Pete felt betrayed he smiled into the kiss, as Mikey let him lead as a way of saying he was sorry.  The way their lips danced together was playful and passionate, making the laser tag arena fall away into an oblivion.  Everything was still and silent, not different than only a moment before, but it felt different to the two of them.  

Before Pete knew what was happening, Mikey pulled away and started moving his lips closer to his neck.  Breathless from the kiss Pete didn’t dare move as he waited for Mikey to place those lips that he loved on his neck.  Neither of them spoke as Mikey placed a gentle kiss on Pete’s soft spot where his neck and shoulder came together.  Wanting more Pete tilted his head, and let his eyes close in bliss.  He waited and waited, but nothing came.  Instead he felt Mikey place his left hand on the wall above his head pinning Pete against the wall with his body.

“Gotcha,” Mikey whispered into Pete’s ear causing him to shiver.  He was so distracted he didn’t even notice Mikey lift the gun, and aim it at the sensor.  Without hesitation Mikey pulled the trigger making Pete’s vest light up, and all the lights in the area turn on.  “I win.”  Mikey teased before pulling himself off of Pete.  Mikey noticed that his husband was blushing, causing another wave of victory to wash over him.

Everyone came out of their hiding spots, half looked thoroughly disappointed while the other half looked viciously victorious.  “Who was supposed to be with Pete?”  Joe asked.

“Not me,” Andy said putting his arms up.  “Wasn’t Brendon on Pete duty?”  

“I was, but I found Sarah,” He said pulling his wife into his side.  “Their team played dirty, they knew exactly how to distract me.”  Mikey looked back at Frank and they shared a smirk, they just knew Gerard would make the mistake of making Brendon, Pete's bodyguard so they knew the best way to distract him.

“Pete,” Gerard said, “as your team captain I just want to know what went wrong.”

“Your brother is a fucking minx,” Pete mumbled.  Mikey smirked and Frank leaned forward to give him a high five, the only reason they had even decided to play laser tag was to prove a point to Gerard, and because they won they had proven that point.

“You were right Patrick, Mikey was the key to our victory,” Ray said impressed.  “You should’ve been team captain.”

“You’re telling me, he kissed you and it was game over?”  Gerard asked as if he would never let such a thing happen if it were him and Frank in that situation.  Nobody argued with him because they all knew it was a lie, one that he would never admit for the sake of his pride.

“You should’ve picked yourself to be the VIP that had to be protected then,” Mikey said defending his husband even though there wasn’t really a reason for it.  “Now, stop complaining and get ready to buy some pizza.  Oh and don’t forget the other part of the deal.”

“You’re the superior Way, I am the inferior Way,” Gerard mumbled begrudgingly before walking out, it was admittedly a petty penalty for the losing brother, but that’s just how siblings were.  Frank followed him, and everyone else was doing the same.  Before they knew it Pete and Mikey were the only two left in the arena.  

Mikey ran his tongue across his bottom lip, not breaking eye contact with Pete.  “You’re such a minx, it’s not fair.”  Pete said grabbing Mikey by the vest and pulling him close.  

“Sorry,” Mikey teased, holding his hand up, “but I don’t kiss losers.”

“Don’t be like that Baby Boy,” Pete teased back, knowing full well that nickname would earn him a kiss whether or not his husband had a policy on kissing losers.  Mikey shook his head as he leaned in to meet Pete’s lips again.  This one wasn’t rushed, but it ended when an uncomfortable looking teenage employee who was forced to break up their make out session so the next group of players could go.  Neither of them cared that they were caught, they had lived in the fear of the consequences of their love for long enough that it no longer mattered because they had each other.


End file.
